Sleepover
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: YAOI! X visits Zero's appartment late at night [typical 'Plot? What Plot' story]


****

Warning: This is YAOI!! Y-A-O-I!!! That's male/male pairing, or commonly known as homosexuals. Rating's NC-17, so you've been warned. Of course, there are those who just skip the warning, but don't start suing for stuff you've been warned for beforehand. 

A/N: This is my first MMX-yaoi-fic, inspired by Pink-chan's fanart picture by the same name. I asked if she made a fic by it, and if I could try if she didn't. So, here it is! And Pink, I hope you're satisfied with this! I spent quite some time on this. ^_^

__

Sleepover

The small Blue Bomber gulped, before raising his fist and hesitantly knocking on the apartment door, loud enough for the inhabitant to hear, were he home. He waited for a moment.

Nothing.

He knocked again, a little more confident this time, but with the same result. After knocking a third time and getting the same result again, he tried ringing the doorbell. That seemed to help. A voice called out something, but it was muffled, and he suddenly heard something fall over, followed by some heavy cussing.

'Yup. He's home,' he thought, holding his hands behind his back, gulping back the lump in his throat. 

He fiddled with his hands nervously, waiting silently for his friend to open the door. That took some time though.

Something fell again.

"RATS!!" he heard on the other side of the door, and he lightly giggled.

Just to tease, he rang the bell again.

"HANG ON A SECOND!!" his friend called out, and he heard him pick something up, and mumble something under his breath, before something was violently shoved into a trashcan.

He had to suppress a giggle when the door finally opened, exposing a slightly panting Reploid standing before him. His face was flushed a little, and his blue eyes looked slightly confused. He was dressed in a loose red T-shirt with some black shorts that easily reached his knees, and he had his hair braided, strangely enough. Though it suited him just fine actually.

His friend smiled broadly when he realized whom it was.

"'Ey squirt! Didn't recognize you without your armor," Zero said.

X smiled back, and said: "Sorry about that."

He had to admit, he did look different when he was out of armor, seeing as his hair was azure blue like his armor, unlike people might think. Then again, he never wore anything else but his armor in MHHQ. But seeing as it was so freaking hot outside, he was now dressed in an azure blue shirt and some white shorts that came just above his knees, along with some jumpers. 

"Well don't just stand there!! Get in!" Zero said, stepping aside to allow X to enter.

X calmly walked into the apartment, not a bit surprised by the mess. Most of it was paperwork that had been scattered over the ground, but Zero had tried to clean it up, seeing as there was a lot of paperwork sticking out of the trashcan. 

Zero didn't live in MHHQ because he didn't enjoy constantly being chased by fangirls, and he had needed some time alone. So, he'd gone out and searched for an apartment. The place was rather cheap, but it was as good as any. There was hot water, light, and everything else he might need. Not like that was much.

"So kid," Zero said, after closing the door and walking up to the smaller Reploid. "Whatcha doing here?"

X smiled and said: "Nothing. Just trying to escape Alia and Signas."

Zero laughed whole-heartedly, then asked: "What'd they want this time?"

X's smile vanished in an instant and he frowned angrily. Zero stopped laughing, and looked a little confused. X hardly frowned when he wasn't in battle, so this must've been bad.

"X?" Zero questioned, placing a gentle hand on the Blue Bomber's shoulder. "What did they want you to do?"

Zero didn't hate Alia or Signas, but if they hurt X in any way, those two were seriously going to pay. X was his best friend, and he wasn't going to allow anyone, not even Alia or Signas, to harm him. Secretly, there was also another reason, but he refused to mention it, even to himself.

X opened his mouth a few times, trying to talk, but no words came out. Zero didn't force him anymore than he already had, not wanting to upset his friend even more.

After a while, X ground out: "C-c-community service."

Zero's eyes instantly widened, because he knew all too well what that meant. Usually, they always sent rookies on jobs like that, so why did they try and send X there? 

Community service was something no (sane) Reploid would do, since it usually involved rather embarrassing stuff and could lead to VERY sore muscles after the mission. That was definitely nothing for X.

A rather awkward silence lingered in the air around them, and the tension intensified with every second that passed. 

Finally, Zero coughed and removed his hand from X's shoulder, asking: "So, you want anything? I don't have much, but there might be something you'll like in the fridge."

X nodded, trying to calm a little, and walked over to Zero's fridge as the other Reploid started cleaning up the mess of paperwork still sprawled across the ground. He opened the fridge, quickly skimming over the contents. Zero was right though, there wasn't much. 

The Blue Bomber bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, then finally pulled out a can of beer. X wasn't really a drinker, but he did drink once in awhile, though never too much. He closed the door and calmly opened the can, taking a casual sip. He thought for a moment, then shrugged and pulled out another can, which he opened as well.

"Zero! Would you like so---WHOA!!"

X's question was cut off as he roughly slammed straight into Zero, who had been carrying a stack of forms he had to fill in blindly walking to the trashcan, causing the beer from both cans to spill on Zero's clothes and making him drop the forms again.

"Shiiiiiiiit!!!" Zero hissed as the cold liquid completely soaked him.

X had hidden his gasp of shock behind his hand, unable to believe what he had just done.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Zero! I-I-I didn't know y-you--" he started, but Zero cut him off.

"No, no, don't bother, X. It's alright. I just need a shower," he said, and walked toward the adjoining bathroom.

X looked after him, looking really sorry about what he did as he heard the shower turn on. He looked at the mess he had caused, and decided to make it up to Zero by cleaning up a little. 

So, he started by cleaning up the spilled beer and stacking the forms calmly. X was used to it by now, seeing as he always stacked his own forms as well. He was a lot more tidy than Zero, so it was quite easy for him.

"Oi! X!!" Zero suddenly called out, and X looked up from what he was doing toward the bathroom door. "Could you get some dry clothes for me? I think I kinda forgot them."

X rolled his eyes a little and placed the stack of papers he was holding on the desk, when suddenly, something clicked in his mind. 

He grinned wickedly, and called back: "Sure, Z! Hang on a sec!"

X hurriedly rushed into Zero's bedroom, searching for some clothes. He finally managed to find a shirt, as well as some shorts, the exact color as his own. X chuckled quietly, and hurriedly pulled his shoes off, jumping on one leg as he struggled to get the knots untied. 

After successfully removing his shoes, he pulled his shirt over his head and took off his shorts, replacing them with Zero's clothes. They were a little wide for him, but that didn't really matter right now.

X then rushed to the bathroom, holding his clothes in one hand, neatly folded.

"Zero, I got your clothes," X said, sticking his arm with the clothes inside. "Sorry for the wait."

"No big deal," Zero said, and pulled the clothes from X's hand.

X pulled back his arm, and tried not to chuckle as he headed into the livingroom. He held a hand against his mouth to stop his chuckles, or tried to. 

The shirt was too big for him and kept sliding off his shoulders, but he didn't bother. 

Pretty soon though…

"X!!!" Zero shouted, and X couldn't help but laugh at the anger in Zero's voice.

It was always so easy to anger Zero. And for X, it was just plain fun. 

Zero angrily stalked out of the bathroom, wearing X's clothes, which were way too small for him. The shorts hardly reached the middle of his thighs, and the shirt clung to his chest like a second skin, and showed part of his abs. The look on Zero's face was priceless.

"What?" X asked through his laughter. "I got you some dry clothes, didn't I?"

Zero placed his hands on his hips, still frowning, and said: "You KNOW I meant my own clothes, X!"

X chuckled sheepishly, his arms behind his back. Zero suddenly seemed to notice that X wore his clothes, and he sighed in annoyance.

"And why are YOU wearing MY clothes?" Zero demanded.

X blushed a little, laughing sheepishly, eyes closed.

"Well, um…" he stuttered, "…they fit me."

Zero closed his eyes as he placed his left hand in his hair, turning his head a little to the left with a sigh.

He was silent for a while, then said: "…this is degrading."

[[[[www .darknessrising. com/ RM/ Fanart/ Pinkchan/ sleepover.htm ]]]] (remove the blank spaces)

An uncomfortable silence followed, making the Reploids tense a little. Both were waiting for the other to say something, but none had an idea of what they had to say. The tension in the room began to rise to an almost unbearable level, and still they couldn't find the words to say to the other. Instead, they just stared, unable to do anything else.

Only when the silence became too much to bear, did Zero speak.

"So, can I have my clothes back?" he asked, hands still on his hips. 

X seemed to think for a moment, then said with a grin: "No."

"What?!"

"I like these clothes!" X said cheekily, defiantly crossing his arms over his chest like a little kid who felt like he'd gotten his way.

"X," Zero hissed, starting to sound threatening. "Give back my clothes, now!!"

"Come and get 'em if you wan' 'em!!" X cried out, and started running, with Zero right on his heels.

Surprisingly, they didn't wreck anything as they ran back and forth through the apartment, with X laughing and Zero fuming. However, seeing as laughing was rather contagious, Zero was laughing right along with X after some time, as he continued to chase the Blue Bomber around. 

With a sudden burst of speed, Zero crashed into X, causing them to tumble to the ground, rolling over and over for awhile, before they came to a halt, with X on top and Zero flat on his stomach. The duo was still laughing their heads off, having completely forgotten why they'd been running around in the first place. 

Once they could stop laughing, they finally seemed to realize their position, but neither did anything about it. That awkward silence threatened to return, but Zero wouldn't allow it.

"X! Get the hell off me!!"

"WHOA!!"

Zero had stood up a little too suddenly, causing X to fall backward on his rear. X hissed in pain as he rubbed his sore bottom.

"Serves you right!" Zero said, but pulled his friend up nonetheless. 

"How come?" X asked, confused.

You should've gotten off me!" Zero said with a smile.

Zero didn't even notice he was still holding X's hand, but X wasn't one to complain. In fact, he pretended he didn't notice so Zero wouldn't let go of him too suddenly.

"Well, you could've asked," X said, pretending to be irritated, which was hard for the Blue Bomber.

"Yeah, whatever," Zero mumbled, placing his free hand on his hip, still not seeming to notice his other hand.

Nor did he seem to be aware of that his thumb was running gently across X's palm. 

"Why were we chasing each other, again?" X asked.

Zero was silent for a moment, then said: "I dunno."

Both were silent as they tried to recall why they had been running around a few minutes ago. That was rather hard to do. 

Zero suddenly seemed to notice his hand, and stared at it, ceasing its ministrations. He looked at X, who was also looking at their hands, but with a slight twinge of loss in his eyes. 

Again, that awkward silence came back, and this time, it seemed to last for hours. It didn't seem like there were any words that could possibly break the silence, nor were there any actions to make it less awkward. 

If what happened next hadn't happened, the silence probably would've lasted an eternity.

There was a loud and rapid knocking on the door, making both Reploids jump in surprise. Zero turned to the door in confusion. 

'That's odd,' he found himself thinking. 'No one beside X knows I live here. Except…'

"Shit," he hissed, then turned to X. "X! Hide in my room! Hurry!!"

"Wha?! Why??" X asked, confused.

"It's Alia! That's why!!"

X paled, and dashed into Zero's room, closing the door as fast as he could without slamming it. The pounding persisted, and Zero walked to the door in annoyance.

"Hold your horses!! I'm coming! I'm coming!!" he said as the pounding became more frantic.

With a sigh, he opened the door and looked at a seemingly irritated Alia.

"What is it, Alia?" he asked, looking and sounding annoyed as hell.

"Has X been here??" she asked, not seeming to notice what Zero was wearing.

"No," Zero said simply. "Haven't seen him in about a week."

"Oh. I thought he would've gone here. Oh well," Alia said with a shrug and left.

Zero sighed again and closed and locked the door. He leaned against it and looked at the floor in exasperation.

That's when Zero noticed his clothes, and remembered why he'd been chasing X around.

'Little pipsqueak's still wearing my clothes!! Darn it!!'

So, Zero walked to his room, and headed inside without knocking. I mean, why should he anyway? It's his room and all. When he entered, he noticed that X was nowhere to be found. Zero looked carefully, but saw nothing that was out of place.

'He's better at hiding than I thought.'

"X!!" Zero called out.

"She gone?" a familiar voice called out from under… the bed??

Zero blinked, before bending down and looking under the bed.

"The hell are you doing down there?!"

"Hiding!!" X said.

Zero rolled his eyes, then said: "Yeah, she's gone. AND GET OUTTA THERE!!!" 

Zero easily pulled the startled X out from under the bed, before the smaller Reploid began to struggle. 

"Hey!! Z!! Put me down!!" he cried out, trying to wriggle loose out of Zero's hold as Zero had his arms linked across the boy's chest. 

"Not a chance!!" Zero said, keeping the struggling X against him easily.

"Zerooooo!!!" X whined, finding the position highly annoying. "Put me down already!!!"

Zero thought for a moment, then grinned and said: "Okay."

And for the second time that night, X landed on his rear, and quite hard.

"Owchie!!!" X whined, rubbing his sore ass and looking up at Zero through one eye. "You KNOW I didn't mean it like that!!"

"And you knew I was talking about my own clothes when I asked for them!!" Zero said, tugging at the tight material of X's shirt, which Zero was still wearing. "So fork 'em over!!"

"No way!!" X said childishly, turning away from Zero with a huff, cross-legged and his arms crossed over his chest.

Zero frowned.

"You are soooooooooo asking for it, X!!" Zero hissed, and suddenly picked up X again.

"Whaa!! What are yo---" X's sentence was cut short by his own laughter as Zero started tickling him, causing the boy to double over in Zero's grasp.

"Fork 'em over kid!!!" Zero said again, laughing at the sight of the smaller Reploid laughing.

Zero's only response was more laughter.

After a while though, Zero made out the words "can't" and "breathe", which instantly caused him to stop.

X took that chance to catch his breath, his lungs craving for it. 

"You okay, X?" Zero asked, concerned about his friend.

"Yeah," X managed to get out after some time. "I'll be fine."

Zero smirked.

"Good."

Before X could object, he was tossed onto the bed, and Zero had him pinned down by his arms and legs.

"Give up yet?" Zero taunted.

"Nuh-uh!!" X said, sticking out his tongue at Zero.

"Unless you're going to use that, I suggest you keep it in," Zero said, and X's tongue instantly retracted.

'Oh shit!!! Stupid!!! Why'd I go and say that?!!?' Zero thought in anger, but he kept his grip on X.

X looked up with a startled look, and ceased to struggle completely. 

Silence reigned for some time, until Zero broke it.

"X, what even gave you the idea to switch our clothes?"

"Er… I don't know," X mumbled. "I forgot."

Zero nodded, and finally got off of X. 

The two Reploids sat down on the bed, neither feeling the need to talk, yet wanting the silence to be broken. Both were far gone in their own little world, thinking things over once or twice. Well, more than twice actually. The duo had been through these conversations in their heads before, and never once had they talked about it, fearing rejection, a broken heart, or worse, banishment from the other's heart.

They took in a deep breath, and sighed at the same time, but they didn't notice.

Finally, they turned to face each other and began talking at the exact same time.

"X/Zero, I need to tell you---huh?? No, seriously I need to--- I--- You---"

Zero finally just covered X's mouth with both his hands in slight frustration.

"X, um… Let me go first, okay?"

X nodded behind Zero's hands, and Zero calmly removed them. 

"X… there's been something I've been… needing to… to tell you and… please don't freak out okay?" Zero asked, his face dead serious, yet X could see fear spark in Zero's eyes.

"I-is it bad??" X asked, his voice breaking with tension.

If Zero hesitated to say something, it must be bad.

Zero didn't respond for a moment, biting his lip as if in thought.

"Depends…" Zero murmured, but X heard.

"On what??" X asked, getting confused.

Zero took a deep breath and finally said the four words he had been keeping in for what must've been years.

"X, I love you."

Time seemed to freeze up for X the second the words escaped Zero's lips as his mind began to work overtime, threatening to short-circuit.

'Zero… loves… me?!?! B-but I thought…'

However, as the realization began to sink in, his shock was quickly replaced by joy, making a smile appear on his face.

Zero couldn't see, because he had lowered his head, looking defeated. Whatever Zero had been expecting, it certainly wasn't what X did next. 

X grabbed Zero's face and made the taller Reploid look at his smiling face.

"Do you have any idea how long I wanted you to say that?" X asked, tears of joy threatening to overflow.

Zero looked shocked, but then he smiled as well.

"About as long as I wanted this to happen?" Zero asked, and lightly kissed the smaller Reploid on his lips.

X gladly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Zero's shoulders as Zero pulled him in close. One of Zero's hands was on X's head, gently massaging his scalp, while the other pulled the Blue Bomber's body closer. X's arms tightened a little around Zero's shoulders as Zero gently parted his lips and moved his tongue across X's.

X opened his lips and began to fight with Zero's tongue, deepening the kiss further as Zero pulled his head closer.

When they both broke apart for air, they looked at each other through half-shut eyes, their faces slightly flushed, and their breathing a little uneven.

"Z…" X breathed as Zero moved his hands up and down. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Zero smiled at the smaller Reploid.

"Sure, X. Sure."

X smiled as well, and kissed Zero again.

"I love you, Zero."

"I love you too, X."

****

D. Zero: It's about time you finished this!

Z: Well excuse me! I was running out of words to use, alright?!

D. X: So, what made you write this again?

Z: …Do you have to ask?

D. Zero & D. X: 0_o ????

Z: ……(Right, those two were drunk last night. No wonder they forgot.) Never mind


End file.
